<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Hallowe'en by Starry_Sky12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746440">This is Hallowe'en</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12'>Starry_Sky12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Family Fluff, GabeNath Reverse Bang, GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020, Ghost!Emilie(just a bit), Halloween, Romantic Fluff, Witch!Nathalie, demon!Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With All Hallow’s Eve hanging over their heads, the Agreste household gets wrapped into celebrating Samhain. With Gabriel and Adrien following Nathalie's knowledgeable path, they can not fail, probably. This moderately functional family will honor Emilie Agreste in the best ways they can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GabeNath Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Hallowe'en</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This event was a delight to participate in. Thank you for having me. If you could be so kind, please check out the lovely art that inspired this story <a href="https://theredeyeswolf.tumblr.com/post/637128740660477952/fic-this-is-halloween-author-starry-sky12">right here</a>, by Theredeyeswolf! Thanks a bunch for beta reading, <a href="https://alyasfleri11.tumblr.com/">Fleri</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Monday, October 26th</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You would think the son of a businessman would care more about punctuality.</i>
</p>
<p>”Adrien, you're going to be late for school!” Having knocked on his door a dozen times, Nathalie finally gave up. Changing into her feline form, a sleek black cat with a color matching her human eyes. She knew exactly how to wake Adrien. Striding across the room, she then hopped up on the bed. </p>
<p>She watched him snore quietly for a moment. If it were the weekend, she would happily let him sleep in until noon. But unfortunately for Adrien, it was a school day. Looking at the clock, she decided it was time.</p>
<p>Her paws went straight for Adrien’s air, blocking off his nose and mouth. <i>3...2...1</i></p>
<p>Adrien’s eyes sprung open. After hacking for a few moments, he sat up. “Nathalie, you have got to stop doing that.” He started petting her head while attempting to her. With Nathalie’s quiet purring, he couldn’t help but give into a smile.  </p>
<p>“Adrien, you’re going to miss the bell at this rate.” She said in a flat voice. Nathalie jumped off the bed and retook her human body. </p>
<p>“Oh, thanks, Nathalie. I’ll be out soon!” Finally looking at the clock, Adrien realized she was serious. He shot her his purest smile as an apology for his timing. It worked flawlessly every time.</p>
<p>“I should hope so.” Nathalie shook her head. That boy could give her a headache sometimes. She left his room and closed the door behind her. </p>
<p>“I don’t smell any camembert on you,” Plagg complained as soon as they were alone. </p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait for cheese Plagg. You know how Nathalie is about schedules.” Adrien grabbed his homework and slipped on his last shoe. Quickly he shut his room door behind him and a moment later he was running down the stairs. Sliding down the banister only crossed his mind for a moment.</p>
<p>“Letting you poor kwami starve? What a slow, <em>painful</em> death I must suffer!” His kwami wailed. At this rate, he would wake the entire neighborhood.</p>
<p>“Oh calm down Plagg. I’ll get you some cheese.” Adrien halted to a stop to enter the dining room. Grabbing a croissant and a piece of cheese, he saw something else on the table. A blue book looking aged, but well taken care of and moderately expensive.</p>
<p>“Oh ho ho, what is this out of place object I see before me.” </p>
<p>“It’s not ours, so we probably shouldn’t touch it. Remember, curiosity killed the cat. I do not like our odds.” Adrien warned. Having the kawmi of destruction be drawn to any object was dangerous. Especially an unknown one.</p>
<p>“And satisfaction brought it back. A tiny peek won’t hurt. Besides, it could have teleported here for us. It doesn't have to belong to some we know.” </p>
<p>Plagg was making horrible reasoning, but Adrien didn’t feel like arguing. After he took the book, they started heading to the front entrance. Taking a mild interest in a bookmarked page, he took a peek. It read:</p>
<p>
  <i>Samhain- a time to celebrate the lives of those who have died, and it often involves paying respect to ancestors, family members, elders of the faith, friends, pets, and other loved ones in the afterlife.</i>
</p>
<p>From the looks of the rest of the page, it was chock full of information. Adrien slipped it into his bag without a second thought. Maybe Plagg gets a free pass this time.</p>
<p>“The car is ready for you.” Nathalie opened the front door and moved so Adrien could pass through.</p>
<p>“You’re not coming to school with me today?” Adrien asked. For the majority of the week, there was no telling but Mondays were usually consistent. Monday’s aren’t the most enjoyable for either of them but spending the morning together made it better.</p>
<p>“My apologies Adrien. I have something to go over with your father this morning,” Nathalie explained. Adrien accepted the explanation and left the house. After waving Adrien off, Nathalie headed to the dining area.</p>
<p>Duusu peeped her head out from Nathalie's blazer as they stepped into the extensive room. ”What’s Mr. Gabriel going to say? He better say yes! He just has to. It would make Adrien so happy.”</p>
<p>”Of course it would make Adrien happy. Time with Mr.Agreste, honoring his mother, and planning a holiday event.”</p>
<p>
  <i>There should be no fault.</i>
</p>
<p>Even with those words, there was still doubt in Nathalie’s mind. All the possible things that may go wrong. It's been over a year since Emilie’s passing and Adrien has been recovering well. The biggest obstacle here was the one and only, Gabriel Agreste. </p>
<p>“Maybe I should forget it, Duusu. I could be going too far. They might even be hurt by me assuming things I should not have.” </p>
<p>”Miss Nathalie, you nearly smothered Adrien with your paws this morning.” </p>
<p>“I did no such thing.” Nathalie scoffed.</p>
<p>“You did so! I’d say you're on pretty good terms. <em>Especially</em> with Mr. Gabriel!” Duusu’s voice grew even more excited. ”How lovely it would be, you, him, his son, all together. Gabriel would thank you and- ooooh, this is going to be so romantic!” </p>
<p>”Duusu quiet down. I'm doing this for his wife and son, it has nothing to do with me,” Nathalie asserted. Or attempted to, there was a slight panic in her voice that Duusu wasn't blind too.</p>
<p>Duusu poofed up her chest and wore a scowl. ”Oh Nathalie, what would I do without you. Your unending devotion to my family warms my heart. I couldn't bear to leave you out of our festivities.” Aside from the horrible impersonation of Gabriel’s voice, Nathalie found it not entirely off from what he’d typically say. This only served to make her more embarrassed. </p>
<p>A ding went off from her tablet.</p>
<p>”Why were we here again Miss?” Duusu was good at encouraging but could be a bit of a feather brain at times.</p>
<p>”My Book of Shadows.” Nathalie looked around the table and it was nowhere in sight. ”Maybe I misplaced it? No matter, this will suffice.” She picked her tablet, satisfied with her equipment.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>Waiting for Gabriel to arrive was the easiest part of Nathalie’s day. She could go over her schedule and think about Gabriel without actually having to handle him. Enjoying the silence before she heard the door open, followed by a familiar set of footsteps.<p>”Good morning, Mr. Agreste,” Nathalie said coolly. This morning had to go perfectly if she even wanted a chance for her plans to work. </p>
<p>”Ms. Sancoeur.” Gabriel nodded his head in return. His tail swished one to two times before settling. Nathalie raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to realize the laps in his image. His horns remainder motionless on his head, they were horns after all. </p>
<p>Turning on his screen, he checked emails and remembered what was asked of him the other day. ”You said you had something important to discuss with me.” He moved his head past the screen to look at Nathalie.</p>
<p>”I was wondering if you’d be willing to-” Nathalie started.  </p>
<p>”A shame you misplaced it. It’s a beautiful book.” Gabriel seemed to finish talking, but Nathalie knew what was next. Every single time something in the mansion got misplaced, he blamed one being only. ”You know who probably moved it, Nathalie?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Please don’t, not again.</i>
</p>
<p>“Those blasted fairy folk. I don’t know why Emilie insisted on working with them so often. Like pesky little flies. The local majority practically live here, and you won't let me run them off!”</p>
<p>”Why can't you respect the fae?” Nathalie groaned. </p>
<p>“Why can’t the fae respect me?” Gabriel flicked his hand to the side for emphasis.</p>
<p>Neither of them exchanged words. Nathalie pursed her lips the same way she did when scolding Adrien. Gabriel merely glared at her, refusing to lose this round. Under normal circumstances, she would fight him on this, but not now. She huffed and gave up.</p>
<p>”Moving on, may I help Adrien celebrate All Hallow’s Eve? Samhain, to be exact.” </p>
<p>Gabriel’s triumph was short-lived. “One of those witches holidays? You know Emilie was secretive about those kinds of things.”</p>
<p>”All the more reason to do it. Adrien will feel included if we show him this part of his mother. We can honor Emilie in a way she would appreciate.” </p>
<p>”Emilie is not <i>dead</i> if that’s what you are going on about. She has simply been taken away from us.”</p>
<p>”But Adrien doesn't know that. I think it would be good for him.” Technically, she was comatose, but she was not waking back up. Not without the power of the miraculous. Understanding Gabriel’s heartbreak but just wanting what was best for him and his son. What it is, she is never sure. “I would do anything to make you and Adrien happy.” </p>
<p>Gabriel's face softened. Her declarations of loyalty went beyond that of a mere employee. Feeling they were sincere but not understanding why. “...I know.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>”Guess what I learned today!” Adrien exclaimed.<p>”Something from class I hope?” Nathalie retorted. She was glad he was excited about school but not at the abrupt nature of his entrance. His manners seemingly tossed out the window at the moment.</p>
<p>”No, well yes, but that’s not the best part.” Adrien put his bag on the chair and picked out a book different from the rest. ”There was this super cool book just sitting on the table.” </p>
<p>”Where did you find that?” Nathalie probed. Not wanting to make assumptions, especially with what impish creatures inhabited the house. Gabriel’s distaste for them was not without reason. </p>
<p>”The dining room.” Adrien tested. Already looking more guilty, listing to Plagg may have been a lapse in judgment. </p>
<p>”You should not take people's things without permission Adrien.” Nathalie said tiredly. </p>
<p>”Oh, this belongs to you. I’m really sorry Nathalie. I can tell you about it later when my father has come back.” He smiled at her sheepishly. </p>
<p>“It’s alright.” Nathalie shook her head good-naturedly. “Just make sure you don’t do it again.”</p>
<p>“I won’t. Yeah, that makes a lot more sense than it being a teleporting book.” He mumbled, rushing out of the room in embarrassment.  </p>
<p>
  <i>How on earth.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>After an hour of boosting his confidence, Adrien cracked open their door and popped into their workspace. “You guys busy?”<p>“We run a company, Adrien, we're always busy,” Gabriel remarked. Not even bothering to look up from his computer. Searching for a distinctive shade of red to draw a certain someone, it’s like the color wheel was conspiring against him.</p>
<p>“Right. So I found this book, and long story short, I want to celebrate Samhain.” </p>
<p>“What has Nathalie been telling you?” </p>
<p>”Please father?” Adrien put his hands together and gave his father the most desperate look he could muster. “Nathalie would say yes.” Using one parental figure against the other was a dangerous practice, but an effective one. Gabriel was weak for Nathalie, and he knew it.</p>
<p>
  <i>For fae’s sake, I am not a weapon.</i>
</p>
<p>“I know she would.” Even with that thought, Nathalie glared over Adrien’s shoulder like an ancient gargoyle. This was a convenient, if not unexpected, way of wearing Gabriel down. Weakened by the double attack, Gabriel let them win. ”Ask Nathalie, she will help you. ”</p>
<p>“Understood!” Adrien let out a sound of victory. Turning to Nathalie with a hopeful expression. ”Nathalie, what do you say?”</p>
<p>“That is acceptable.” Nathalie brushed off. Wonderful. </p>
<p>“About this Hallow’s Eve thing, it’s on Friday, and today is Monday. ”I have a few other things to do during the week, like scouting the neighborhood for cats.”</p>
<p>“Since when? Is anyone else with you? Are you safe?” </p>
<p>“I’m fine! Yes, I have someone with me. S-<em>they</em> are a very responsible person. You know how the holidays get. There are a lot of angry people which leads to more cats.” Adrien stated confidently. His lie was painfully unstable but Nathalie didn’t have any hard evidence to call his bluff.</p>
<p>“You want your father and me to plan this with you? I can look where his schedule has...openings if you really must help these cats.” Nathalie knew this meant cutting out time from akuma attacks. Maybe this would have more benefits than previously thought. Then again, less timeline meant lesser akumas, and ‘lesser akumas’ meaning the infamous <em>Mr. Pigeon.</em></p>
<p>“I know my father isn’t the most welcoming about all this, but he likes you a lot. You’re like his best friend.”</p>
<p>“Adrien, I am merely trying to respect boundaries.” Nathalie reminded him.</p>
<p>“Oh come on Nathalie. If anyone can get under father’s thick skin, it’s going to be you.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I don’t see any real consequences.”</p>
<p>“We’ll make sure to leave room for you to help out, even with school and your cat gathering.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that.” Adrien jumped up to Nathalie and hugged her. She made a sound of surprise at the sudden show of affection.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re happy Adrien,” Nathalie whispered. She released the tension from her shoulders and wrapped him in her arms.</p>
<p>”And a bonus, you guys can spend extra time together.” </p>
<p>“I’m still here.” Gabriel spat. Appearing nowhere near as angry as he sounded. The shade of red he was looking for finally showed itself. Though, it would be more useful on a screen than his face. Amused by his father's discomposed state, he took it as a small victory. Progress is still progress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday, October 27th</b>
</p>
<p>And spend time together they did. With business, Gabriel was strict, intimating, and in his element. Dealing with familiar matters is a completely different story. He was more than a butterfly with clipped wings.</p>
<p>”What <em>activities</em> are we supposed to engage in?” Gabriel asked in suspicion. His eyes were narrow open and his mouth was straight as a line across his face. Just as suspicious as he was years ago. Emilie mentioned witchcraft every once in a while but, like Nathalie, practiced her craft discreetly. </p>
<p>Nathalie held back a laugh before clearing her throat to steady herself. Not missing the way Gabriel’s had twitched as he almost reached out to her. ”They’re practices of a respected craft. Not even you can speak of them as mere party tricks.” </p>
<p>”I, as owner and founder of this brand, can say whatever I like.”</p>
<p>”I, as an executive assistant and a witch, can give my reputable input.” Nathalie retorted back. She was willing to compromise with him, but he'd already agreed. There was no backing out now.</p>
<p>Gabriel’s gaze remained the same but his tail limped. ’Forgetting’ to hide his tale had become a regular occurrence. The people in these walls are some of the select few who would even know he had one if it wasn't common knowledge. Those lucky people. Getting caught in a 40-year-old’s tantrum wasn't desirable.</p>
<p>”Gabriel, ” Nathalie said, laced with giggles. ”To be a demon such as yourself, you haven't talked to nearly as many witches as one should have.” Her face continued to fill up with life. </p>
<p>Gabriel found it irresistible to smile back at her. The informality for being called by his first name felt different from Nathalie, more comfortable. He would not have noticed if she didn't sound so remarkably happy. ”I'm not sure if you're calling me old or influential.” </p>
<p>”Depends, ” Nathalie straightened her face and pushed up her glasses for dramatic effect. “Are you going to help or argue with me?” </p>
<p>”What are you doing?” Giving up and finally walking behind her desk to stand at her right side. A witches’ supply website took up the screen along with a questionable number of tabs open. “I’m certain you can manage <em>this</em> without me.”</p>
<p>Ignoring his dismissive attitude. ”Ordering extra supplies from Airazon and other places.”</p>
<p>”Why not just purchase everything from Airazon?” Seeing as Adrien got all his Ladybug merchandise off said site, Gabriel was confused. He saw no significant difference.</p>
<p>”I want to make sure Adrien has everything he needs. Ordering certain items like different kinds of stones, from big companies, is risky. The witch delivering the package would nearly laugh in my face.” </p>
<p>”Since when does that matter to you? Audrey has laughed in your face plenty.” Gabriel wondered. Nathalie merely blinked at him. He probably has no idea how rude he sounded. The line between his density and sarcasm was thin for him. </p>
<p> “You always handle it wonderfully of course.” He quickly added on. Realizing his mistake from the annoyance he felt radiating off her. Having been slightly subdued from their differences about the fae, he was more willing to apologize.</p>
<p>”I don't, but the brand does.” </p>
<p>”Reasonable point, I can not have my assistant using fakes.” Gabriel agreed. They had a reputation to uphold. Nathalie’s actions affected the brand as much as himself.</p>
<p>”These are not for me. These are for Adrien. He is serious about this that he may want to continue after this is over. I want him to have what he needs.” </p>
<p>”On the company card?” Gabriel asked with no speck of malice., watching her pin in a slightly familiar number. Considering Adrien was a model, and the purchases were by Nathalie’s hands, he didn’t mind. </p>
<p>”I’m not going to do all the work here.” Nathalie scoffed. Knowing all his passwords and locks does have its advantages.</p>
<p>
  <i>If I don’t spend some of this money, you could buy more missiles and overpriced fabric.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday, October 28th</b>
</p>
<p>“Is there a uniform? I can sew up some robes, or whatever you wear, if necessary.” Gabriel asked. He was getting more comfortable with everything that was going on this week.  Asking questions out of curiosity and not malice. </p>
<p>“That is optional. Ceremonial garbs are for things more impersonal. Wearing something semi-formal should suffice. Something in the colors of the season, which includes orange.”</p>
<p>“But don't you hate orange?”</p>
<p>“Which is why I always choose red.” Once she remembered the prominent color of Gabriel’s outfit, she mentally kicked herself.</p>
<p>”Show me what you have in mind.” Eager to return to where he had the upper hand. Despite his inexperience with this type of fashion, he was interested. Emilie always got her ceremonial outfits commissioned from other designers in bits in pieces. Trying to stay as under the radar as a celebrity could be.</p>
<p>“Of course, sir...” Nathalie whispered a spell under her breath. She spun around once and was no longer in her work attire. She stood before in a knee-length dress. A black sweetheart neckline, but the color stopped at her waist. The rest of the dress, sleeves that went down to her wrist and a high collar, were dark purple, the same shade as her customary suit. She donned a pointy black hat with a red ribbon tied around to match her hairstreak.</p>
<p>“It’s lovely,” Gabriel looked from the tip of her hat to her slightly taller heels. ”but something is missing.” His fingertips grazed her ear lobes. In their new absence, a pair of dangling silver earrings with the ocelli of a peacock in the center appeared.</p>
<p>Gabriel twirled his wrist to reveal a feather. He changed it into a small metal item. ”What do you think of this as a hairpin.” </p>
<p>Nathalie shook her head yes and muttered a strangled ”Mhm.” Even though she had no idea what it looked like because she refused to look at anything but hands for the last minute. Trusting his judgment, she let him proceed. </p>
<p>He brushed a hand across her forehead seizing the one strand of Nathalie’s bang that refused to stay with the rest. He brushed it back with his hand and clipped it with an elegant hairpin. It matched the earrings, sliver with small blue and purple gems curling in the form of a peacock feather. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thursday, October 29th</b>
</p>
<p>Nathalie felt a migraine developing. Her focus shifted from arguing with a stubborn fabric seller to the buzzer. Pulling up the front camera and smirking after startling the man at the gate. They always looked so sacred. ”State your business.” </p>
<p>”A-a-airazon, only the fastest flying delivery service.” Stuttering after the scare of the giant eyeball of a camera.</p>
<p>”Drop them in the shoot.” As soon as the compartment closed, the man flew away as fast as his broom could take him.</p>
<p>After collecting the deliveries, ”The last of the packages have arrived Mr. Agreste.”</p>
<p>”The imports are already here?” Gabriel sounded surprised. From his last phone call, the sellers were not too <em>fond</em> of him.</p>
<p>”The other deliveries, sir.” She clarified.</p>
<p>”I see, I will be down shortly.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>Nathalie handed him what he thought was a box cutter.<p>Gabriel peered into the box and looked back at her confused. “Skulls?”</p>
<p>“Skulls.” Nodding her head once for confirmation's sake.</p>
<p>“Skulls!” Adrien’s fist pumped into the air.</p>
<p>”Is this all?” Gabriel inquired, noticing there were not any more unopened boxes.</p>
<p>”I’ve put everything else. I imagined we could decorate these and carve some pumpkins together.” She said while gesturing to the toolkit out on the table.</p>
<p>“You got the goods?” Adrien asked.</p>
<p>Nathalie slammed out a box of decorations and tools on the table. “You bet.” Smiling proudly.</p>
<p>“Heliotrope, carnelian, and petrified wood all ready to go.” </p>
<p>“Heliotrope?”</p>
<p>“Bloodstone.”</p>
<p>“Along with this beauty.” Nathalie fanned out a cloth large enough for the space of their soon to be an altar. It was a plum purple and smooth like velvet. Together she and Adrien adjusted it along the tabletop to view it fully outspread. </p>
<p>“Gorgeous.” Adrien’s eyes dazzled.</p>
<p>“I’m a little confused,” Gabriel saw their bright faces and didn’t want to ruin it, “but fair enough.” Distracting himself with painting his skull head.</p>
<p>“Do you always set up the altar so close to the date?” Adrien asked. In the middle of placing three incense boxes spaced around the table. Pouting when Nathalie put one away.</p>
<p>“No, usually it is done at the very start of the season and stays up until the end,” Nathalie admitted.</p>
<p>”It's more Halloween related than I thought.” Adrien commented. Noticing a few things he thought was stereotypical for witches.</p>
<p>“It is not as traditional as I am used to, but this can work. I enjoy the holiday.”</p>
<p>Examining the decoration spread out again, Gabriel decided he didn't care enough to question it. “At least they’re enjoying themselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Friday, October 30th</b>
</p>
<p>”Why did you drag me to the kitchen?” Gabriel questioned. Looking at the array of ingredients spread out on the table. “Most of the food I know how to make is beneath me.”</p>
<p>Nathalie’s cooking skills were not anything impressive that she knew. The difference was that she could follow a recipe without burning the stove by accident. “Cupped noodles are invalid.”</p>
<p>”I was young once.” </p>
<p>After rolling her eyes, she contained her description of their task. ”Last are the foods. It is ideal to finish them the day before, so they are still fresh.” </p>
<p>”With our skills combined, we would make a grand 70 percent edible product.”</p>
<p>”Generous.” Gabriel chuckled. Tying the ribbons of his navy blue apron in a bow behind his back. </p>
<p>”Blasted thing.” Nathalie grumbled. She was borrowing one of Gabriel’s aprons again. Her standard one was a victim to whatever concoction Adrien tried to make earlier today. Storing all her aprons at her apartment.</p>
<p><i>I'm going to move back in one day.</i><br/>
”Let me.” Gabriel offered. Noticing her frustration with the oversized garment he decided to help. He seized the ties from her hands and drew them into a neat bow at the base of her neck. He did the same around her waist. </p>
<p>”Um, thank you.” She blushed, ever grateful he was unable to see her face.</p>
<p>Stepping away after realizing he was still hovering over her, Gabriel squared his shoulders after realizing he probably should not have been close enough for their feet to touch. ”Why am I here again?”</p>
<p>”To help.” Nathalie shoved a bowl of suspicious contents into Gabriel’s hands.</p>
<p>”I know that brown mush anywhere.” </p>
<p>“Her favorite low-calorie brownies.” She confirmed.</p>
<p>Gabriel poured them into the pan and put them in the oven after checking the recipe three times. “What’s next?”</p>
<p>“Things reflecting the season.”</p>
<p>“Just like the clothing?”</p>
<p>“Precisely. Pumpkin and apple seeds, nuts in general, flavored bread, and fall centered spices.”</p>
<p>“Now the real question,” Nathalie stared him dead in the eyes. “Would you prefer apple juice or orange juice?”</p>
<p>“Orange juice?”</p>
<p>“The only acceptable orange things in my eyes are pumpkins.”</p>
<p>
  <i>And your face.</i>
</p>
<p>Gabriel grinned with mischief. “Wait, you said fall spices and pumpkins,”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh fae</i>
</p>
<p>“so in theory,”</p>
<p>
  <i>Please don’t</i>
</p>
<p>“that includes,”</p>
<p>
  <i>Why me</i>
</p>
<p>“Pumpkin Spice lattes.” Gabriel pieced together.</p>
<p>“Yes, that includes Pumpkin Spice lattes.” Nathalie grimaced. She didn’t hate the drink itself. Just the idea of drinking them several times a day the entire season made her avoid them like the plague.</p>
<p>“Let’s put all these ingredients to use.” Gabriel rolled up his sleeves. He turned to the kitchen counter and knocked over an entire bag of flour. "That is a lot of ingredients.”</p>
<p>“It is the third harvest after all.” Noticing the sizable pile Gabriel created, Nathalie went for a broom and brushed it off. One mishap couldn't deter her. </p>
<p>After hearing another thud to the floor, she saw a pool of wheat surrounding Gabriel’s feet. “Um, there are a lot of grains around.”</p>
<p>“Seems like we’re crossing apple bread off our list.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>...</p>
</div>“The cook will be furious with us.” Nathalie felt the need to state the obvious. Maybe buying them from the shops was a better idea than she thought.<p>“I can fire him.” Gabriel offered.</p>
<p>“That would be a horrible idea, sir.” A man covered head to toe in baking ingredients had no business doing such a thing. Admiring at the seemingly edible food they had created. Though it looked decent, Nathalie had no interest in repeating this.</p>
<p>“It smells great in here.” Adrien entered the kitchen. Causally sniffed the air before scrunching his nose. “And kind of burnt.”</p>
<p>“Smells can be deceiving and telling Adrien.” Nathalie opened another window. “Have you completed all your homework and the ‘cat thing’? You’re welcome to taste test for us if you’re done early.”</p>
<p>“There weren’t that many strays around today,” Adrien said. The food behind Nathalie caught his attention before his father did. </p>
<p>“Snacks!”</p>
<p>“Offerings.” Nathalie corrected. “We’re to put some of these on the altar.”</p>
<p>“Aw.” Deflating at her words</p>
<p>“Not all of them.” She reminded him.</p>
<p>“Awesome,” His face brightened when he saw a plate of the brown squares his mother loved. “Ooo brownies.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Nathalie warned. They looked wonderful but tasted like pure disappointment.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind if I do.” Adrien grabbed a brownie and took a sizable bite. “HCK-“ And regretted it immediately.</p>
<p>“Eat it.” Gabriel’s tail popped out and curled slightly. Why Emilie thought summoning a literal hellspawn and marrying it was a good idea, Nathalie would never know. She flicked his shoulder and shook her head sideways. </p>
<p>“You can spit it in the trash Adrien,” Nathalie said to him kindly while side-eyeing his father.</p>
<p>
  <i>Demon.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday, October 31st, Samhain</b>
</p>
<p>It was the evening of Samhain, All Hallows Eve. With everything in place, Gabriel charmed to a chair, and with the sun setting, Nathalie decided it was time to retrieve Adrien. Walking down the hall, she heard Duusu chirp happily under her pointy hat. Adrien was the most thrilled for tonight, but Duusu was a close second.</p>
<p>After knocking on his door, Nathalie made her presence known verbally. “Adrien, it’s time. Your father is waiting for you.” She knew he must have been waiting by the door since the response was almost immediate.</p>
<p>Adrien stepped out in the same black suit from Gabriel's latest line. ”Do you like my suit, Nathalie?” He spun around once and gave her a pair of finger guns when he stopped.</p>
<p>”You look especially handsome.” Nathalie assured. Adrien looked so much like his mother on their first Samhain together. Both with big green eyes excited to share a holiday with someone they considered family. </p>
<p>”Thanks, Nathalie.” Adrien beamed back at her. He saw her witches wear. Gasping when he saw her hair down. The last time he saw it free was long before his mother disappeared. </p>
<p>“Nathalie, you are so <em>witchy</em>! That dress looks amazing on you. The hairpin is a nice touch. It’s from my father, right?” Adrien smirked. He could sense that magic anywhere.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Bring her hand to where the gift rested, she blushed. Despite the earlier efforts, that one piece of hair was left free. Not even Gabriel’s influences could keep it in place.</p>
<p>“Mom always liked dad’s hair charms.” Adrien took a more somber tone. Looking at the candlelights that decorated the halls, for the hope of Emilie finding her way back here. ”I hope mom likes all of this.” </p>
<p>”How could she do anything but love it? You helped out, and she adores you. I think it would be insulting if she didn't.” Nathalie felt a sense of guilt when she remembered Adrien didn’t know the reality of Emilie's death. If he could only see her in this state.</p>
<p>”You're the best Nat. I don't know how you put up with us.” Adrien was well aware of Gabriel's theatrics and his own tendency to ruin schedules.</p>
<p>”It is a duty of mine to assist this family, and it’s my favorite one.” Nathalie assured, melting at the nickname Adrien gave her.</p>
<p>Dozens of white candles decorated the windows, black and orange streamers twisted around the staircase, and the smell of cinnamon filled every corner of the mansion.</p>
<p>The altar looked wonderful, Nathalie was proud of their work. Odd-shaped pumpkins that Gabriel insisted on personalizing took up a considerable amount of the table. Photos of Emilie with each of them individually. Strange looking brownies sat on a golden plate. (She couldn’t tell if the gold was real or not, and she did not want to know.) </p>
<p>Four skulls rested in the center of the table. Each head had a family member's color palette painted. </p>
<p>Leaning on the highest newel, she smiled down on Gabriel and his son fumbling around in the foyer. They were out of their wits following the instructions in her guide. That said, they were still managing. Thinking it was best to stay on the staircase and watch them work. This was a personal matter after all. </p>
<p>Adrien stumbled a little too far, catching an unsteady jack-o-lantern that looked strikingly like Gabriel. With the scowling orange pumpkin in his hands. ”Nathalie, what are you doing up there?” </p>
<p>”Making sure the two of you don't burn down the altar.” She said dryly. Though her voice was leaning towards sarcastic, the outcome was plausible. “Listening for screams.”</p>
<p>”You could watch better down here with us.”</p>
<p>”Adrien.” Nathalie warned lightly. </p>
<p>“You organized this for our family, our family includes you. Mom would have wanted it this way.” </p>
<p>
  <i>He pulled the card.</i>
</p>
<p>”I’m not leaving until I convince you.” Adrien made his way up the stairs he talked.</p>
<p>”What are you doing out here anyway?” </p>
<p>”We managed to lose the lighter.” Shrugging his shoulders after he explained. ”I was going to try and find some matches or something upstairs.” </p>
<p>“Do not use matches, you could burn yourself,” Nathalie remembered her earlier days at the company when Gabriel and Emilie were newlyweds.</p>
<p>“That sounds like something father would do.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <i>“Nathalie, what kind of gift do you think Emilie would enjoy?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“This is not my area of expertise, sir. But, a candlelit dinner perhaps.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Are you certain?” Gabriel visibly weighed the suggestion. Knowing Emilie liked things of grandeur but the dinner sounded quaint.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Excuse my bluntness but, she is your wife, not mine. If you are unsatisfied with the idea, I could research more and get back to you later this week. Or I could ring Audrey Bourgeois since you two are ‘friends’ of a sort.” Preparing to dial the number, she heard a sharp sound from her employer.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No! The idea is perfect, the chef can make a wonderful dinner. I’ll handle the candles myself.”</i>
</p><hr/>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>Nathalie tapped her foot to think for a moment before it dawned on her. “There is a candle lighter in my desk drawer in the office. Yes, that should do nicely.” Hearing the frustrated curses from below Nathalie knew it was best to get moving now. “If you’ll excuse me, I will return shortly.”</p>
<p>“No, I’ve got it. He’s been waiting for you anyway.” Adrien gave her a salute.</p>
<p>”I see we have a master persuader on our hands.” Gabriel said sarcastically. His back facing Slightly disappointed to hear one set of footsteps instead of two. “Was I not clear. Having the one responsible for this entire debacle absent won’t do.”</p>
<p>”Why thank you. I do pride myself on my skills of persuasion.” </p>
<p>Gabriel’s head snapped to Nathalie’s voice. ”Evening, Nathalie.” </p>
<p>”Good evening, Gabriel. Tell me if you require any assistance.” Calculating the table, Nathalie felt something was missing. </p>
<p>”I will be sure to.” Gabriel assured.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mom always liked dad’s hair charms.”</em>
</p>
<p>“May I?”</p>
<p>“It is yours.”</p>
<p>Nathalie returned the hairpin resting in her hair to its original form. Riding over someone's magic was easy when you knew how they ticked.</p>
<p>Nathalie saw Gabriel whispering to himself harshly. He was having a very heated discussion with his shoulder from the looks of it. Gabriel’s internal emotions went unnoticed by her because she withheld from reading them, but his face, it was quite telling. Annoyance, melancholy, and his cheeks were red. </p>
<p>
  <i>Oh my Hecate, he is blushing.</i>
</p>
<p>”You are not turning my wife’s service into some setup bird!” </p>
<p>“Then act like it.” Duusu moved back from Gabriel’s collar to float behind him. She drew back and lunged straight forward into his head. Gabriel stumbled as his long limbs took free range. He had almost fallen to the floor.</p>
<p>”Sir!” Almost. Nathalie caught by the waist Gabriel before gravity had the chance to get the better of him. It took some extra strength, but Nathalie had him firmly in her arms. ”Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“I got the lighter.” Adrien mockingly covered his eyes and turned his head. “You guys, it’s Samhain, not Ostara.”</p>
<p>”Adrien, you should know better than to make suck jokes!” Gabriel whipped his head straight to Adrien. He looked more embarrassed than appalled and Nathalie was secretly proud of that fact.</p>
<p><i>”Apologies, darling. It looks like our Adrien shares my awful humor.”</i> An airy chuckling whisked past Nathalie’s.</p>
<p>”Emilie?” Nathalie worded silently. Her eyes widened following the new dryness of her mouth. Raising an eyebrow after pursing her lips in her signature way. Everything was in order, perfect even, but she still did not expect Emilie to show her herself. Despite that, there she was</p>
<p><i>”It’s a pleasure to astral project with such a talented witch. Maybe two more in the future. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize they could enjoy it too.”</i> Emilie's iridescent figure sat with her legs crossed. Her face was something soft but filled with mischievousness.</p>
<p>”Is there something wrong?” Gabriel asked. In his eyes, Nathalie had been staring at an empty chair for longer than one would need to. If there was a time limit for such a thing, Gabriel did not know. Witches are quite mysterious like that.</p>
<p><i>”You are the witchiest witch I know. Good luck dear, you are going to need it.”</i> Emilie winked.</p>
<p>Nathalie blinked, and Emilie disappeared. Remembering how close she was to Gabriel in the presence of Adrien, she pushed herself up. “Yes, I’m fine! Merely an appealing train of thought.” Nathalie assures them. Now just seeing the look on Adrien’s face: A cat that just knocked down a vase with no shame.</p>
<p>“Ahem, shall we light our incenses?” Gabriel suggests, barely had any idea what was going on. Only noticing that Nathalie was stunned, and Adrien was amused.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s why Adrien left in the first place.” Nathalie took the lighter from Adrien.</p>
<p>All three of them stood in front of the altar. Lighting hers, Nathalie passes it to Adrien, and him to Gabriel. Adrien took one of their hands each. He smiles at both of them before bringing each hand together and letting go. Next, he took a step back to see how this would play out. </p>
<p>Half expecting Gabriel to snatch his hand away, Nathalie flinched. When she felt Gabriel’s hand clasp tighter around her smaller one, she let out a quiet.</p>
<p>“Your dedication to this family is above the standard. I want to thank you for this. Nathalie, I appreciate you very much.” Gabriel's pupils dilated and his tail increased in speed. “Just know you are important.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Gabriel.” Nathalie blinked back tears. “Happy Samhain.”</p>
<p>They could have never asked for a better one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>